The Empire's Big Mistake
by sucide1234
Summary: When A OP goes bad on Fondor and Sabine is covered in a Green Chemical that makes her grow to gigantic proportions what will Ezra Do? (Takes Place During Season 2) WARNING: Contains Giantess fetish/Nudity also toward the end a bit of EzraxSabine. This is my First story on this site so Comment and review, I could use feedback!
1. Chapter 1

The Empire's BIG Mistake

Takes Place During Season 2

It was another peaceful day in the galaxy. Well if you're not on the planet Fondor right now. The Ghost Crew had recieved some intel that an Imperial Chemical Shipment was coming in, and decieded to intercept and stop the shipment, than get out of dodge. Well that was the best case scenario, right now they are pinned down at the docks, avoiding fire from Imperial Navy Commandos. "How many Bucket heads are there?!" Yelled Sabine as she shot another trooper in the head. "Where's Hera?! she was supposed to get us out of here 10 minutes ago!" Ezra yelled as he deflected a shot back at an Imperial sniper on the roof. "She's fending off TIE's right now so it may be a while" Kanan responded. "Well she better get here soon I dont know how much longer we can hold out!" Zeb shouted as he shot down a MAAT with a stolen PLEX Launcher. "Whats so important about these chemicals to warrant this many guards?!" said Sabine. "Their Experimental Chemicals to be used for Various purposes to help the Empire Conqurer Worlds" Kanan responded. "Well atleast things cant get any worse." said Ezra.

All of a sudden a huge blast Door in the center of the docks opened revealing 5 AT-AT's. "Karabast" Ezra said grimly. "Attention Rebels This is Colonel Veers, you are outmanned and outgunnned lay down your weapons and surrender" said over the intercomn of the lead AT-AT. "Not Happening!" Sabine shouted as she threw a thermal Detonator at one of the AT-AT's to the side and hit in the cockpit. "Sir, Walker 249's cockpit is destroyed" Came from one of Veers walker pilots. "All Troopers concentrate fire on the Mandalorian" Replied Veers. Sabine started runing to the Remains of an AT-ST near the Chemical Containers to take cover from the Blaster fire of the troopers. Just as she was about to tuck and roll to take cover a Walker shot at the Chemicals, Throwing sabine a good distance across the Landing bay and covering her in a Green chemical substance from the containers. "oww, my kriffing head" Sabine said sorely rubbing her head. Sabine's armor luckily took the brute of the impact and no major injuries were on her. The Same cannot be said for her helmet however as it was knocked off her head and destroyed during the blast. The other Rebels ran up to her to make sure she was okay. "Sabine are you alright?" Ezra asked with concern in his voice. "Yeah im fine, i just got covered in this green chemicals." Sabine responded looking at the green liquid that covered her. The next thing that happend shocked Sabine and her fellow rebels, the green liquid disappeared into her tan skin. "What just happend?" Kanan questioned. "Dont know" sabine Responded. "How do you feel Sabine " Ezra asked. "Cant say but my armor and suit all of a sudden feel really tight" Sabine responded looking at how her armor and suit were starting to get uncomfortably tight on her.

"Sabine are you alright?" Ezra asked with worry in his voice. "Yeah im fine, Kanan and zeb you two go take care of the Troopers, Ezra and i will figure out a way to deal with the walkers and our colonel friend." Sabine responded back. "Alright" The other rebels responded, "Hey bucket head let's see if you keep up" Zeb shouted running toward's the Dock adminstration Building, taunting the Troopers into following them and getting them away from Sabine and Ezra. "All troopers go after the Lasat and the Jedi, we'll deal with the mandalorian and the younger Jedi" Veers ordered his men. All the troopers in the bay ran after kanan and zeb leaving Ezra and sabine alone in the bay with the walkers. "Well the troopers are gone, how are we going to deal with the walkers?" Ezra asked. "To be honest im just kind of winging it" Sabine said back.

All of a sudden sabine started feeling warm inside as if her insides were stretching, and started feeling the tightness her suit was giving her. "Sabine are you alright?" Ezra asked with curiostiy and his voice, which changed to confusion as he watched her Breasts start to grow. Sabine however was feeling europhia as if she was getting the best stretch of her life. Her butt starting to push out of her combat leggings and her pants started to rise up her body. Ezra thought he was seeing things until he was hit in the face by Sabine's chest piece which had snapped off.. "Ow" Ezra moaned while he tried to recover. Once he recovered he noticed something Sabine was at least a foot and half taller than her usual 5ft 12 than usual and was still getting taller. "Sabine are you Growing?!" Ezra shouted with shock in his face and voice. Sabine continued to inch higher and higher, her gloves and comlink snapped off revealing her delictae soft hands her leg armor pieces snapped off to and large rips were forming on her boot with the boot following her armor after leaving Sabine in her tight leggings and tight undershirt suit. once sabine reached 9ft tall her breasts were at least DD and her butt was huge, her shirt finally gave in to her growing body and snapped off leaving her in her bra that was overflowing with huge orbs and soon after her legs snapped off revealing her panites that looked more like a G-string showing off her soft but growing butt for the world to see.

"What in Karks name is happening to her!? Shouted Veers as he watched the mandalorian grow before his own eyes. The other walker pilots were confused but readied their walker's cannons to fire if need be. As soon as Sabine hit 10ft SNAP! her bra and panties snapped off revealing her naked form to the world. To say Ezra wasn't the least bit aroused by sabine being naked and growing he'd be lying, the girl he loves growing right before him only one phrase came to mind "Thats really Hot". Sabine continued to expand and grow reaching 20ft and 30ft, inside her mind sabine was lost in europhia " _This Feels SO KARKIN GOOD!"_ Sabine said in her head as she closed her eyes as she contiued to grow. By 40ft she was atleast as tall as the AT-AT and could look at it face level. Veers was confused as to what to do, in all of his years in the Empire he had never seen anything like a growing naked mandalorian. Ezra could only look up in amazement and see her giant naked form in all its glory. Her Breasts were massive and bounced ever so. Her butt cheeks were huge, round, soft and seemed as if he were to shove his body in them he would be absorbed, but the one thing that stood out most of all was her womanhood that was exposed to the cool breeze that blew on Fondor.

Sabine's growth finally paused at 50ft leaving her taller than the AT-AT casting a shadow of a giant woman on the ground. Sabine shook her head finally coming to her senses of reality. "Wow im HUGE!" Her voice boomed through the Bay. Sabine looked at how she dwarfed over the AT-AT's and got an idea. "Hey Ezra i think I now know the 2nd part of the plan."Sabine said slyly with a devious grin on her face. "Sir what do we do?" asked one of the pilots. "All walkers concentrate fire on the giant mandalorian" Veers ordered. "Yes Sir! firing on the mandalorian" responded the pilot. The walkers started firing their cannons and sabine started running towards them swirving to avoid cannon fire. Ezra watched in awe as he saw her giant breasts swing from side to side her butt cheeks jiggling with every leap she took. Sabine than ran up to a walker and ripped its head right off. " _huh guess being 50ft gives me incredible strength"_ sabine thought in her head as she threw the head of the walker into the head of another walker destroying that one to. "Sir we lost walkers 2 and 3, what do we do?" Asked the pilot. Veers pondered his situation for a moment and ordered his men "All Walkers retreat, we cant handle this!" The walkers than starting turning 180 degrees and leaving the rebels. Sabine could of gone after them but she thinked they know their position that their in right now. "Wow!, that was amazing Sabine but your 50ft tall now." Ezra said with astonishment in his voice. "Huh guess im a big girl now" said the 50ft naked 16 year old mandalorian looking down at Ezra. Ezra could only feel pants tighten as he saw her giant breasts wobble in his eyesight and see her Womanhood in all its glory. "Yeah..yeah a big girl" Ezra said with worry in his voice that if he upsets the giant mandalorian she would crush him. Sabine noticed this and laughed in her head, she would never hurt Ezra even if he upsets her because...because _"I Love Him to much to hurt him"._

Its true Sabine was in love with Ezra, she always ignored his come on's but after a while she saw who he was and started to fall for him. She just never had the right place and time to tell him how she felt."Ezra now that we are alone i need to tell you something" Sabine said as she started blushing. Ezra's heart skipped a beat when he heard this. "What...what is it Sabine?" Ezra asked nervously. "Ezra..I..I..Oh Kark this!" Sabine shouted picking up Ezra with one hand and giving him the biggest kiss possible. Ezra could feel her giant lips all over his body and he tried to return the kiss...well as best as he could to a giant girl. "I love you Ezra Bridger." Sabine said with a loving tone."And I love you to Giant Sabine" Ezra said with a grin on his face. Sabine giggled at his joke than gasped and remembered something" KANAN AND ZEB! ARE STILL BEING CHASED!" She shouted. "Where are they though?" Ezra asked. All of a sudden they heard the comlink on one of the dead troopers ring to life "Attention all troopers Dock 551 is under attack by rebel forces all units converge on their position. "I think I know where Zeb and Kanan are now." Sabine said putting Ezra back on the ground. "Ezra can you find where Dock 551 is?" "Of course i can let me see this wall terminal" Ezra said putting a gadget in the terminal. "Lets see here...Karabast the Dock is on the far side of the city, guess kanan and Zeb gave them quite the chase." "how long would it take to get there?" Sabine asked. "atleast 30min by speeder going at max speed, running maybe 2 hours, to bad theres no speeders here." Ezra said looking around.

Sabine started thinking on a way to get there fast, than it hit her " _Duh im a giant I can just pick up Ezra than walk there"._ Sabine was about to say something when she started to feel hot inside and outside her body, and feeling the stretching feeling return. _"Am I Growing again!?"_ Sabine thought in her head as she started to start expanding again. Her breasts started to grow to the size equivellant of an AT-ST. Her Butt Expanded making it the size of the ghost ship, and now jiggled with every movement. Than she started getting taller, and started moaning with how good it felt. Ezra stared in awe as she reached 65ft tall and still going and saw that Sabine was starting to get a bit horny with how good it felt. She continued growing until she stopped at her final height of a 100ft. All of Fondor's City could see a giant naked horny Teenage Girl in their city. Sabine than snapped out of it and felt her womanhood drencehd _"Guess i enjoyed this a bit too much"_ Sabine thought than started blushing at how embarassing this is to become wet in front of her boyfriend. Ezra was still trying to comprehend what just happend when a giant hand picked him up and put him on something soft and squishy...wait what?! Ezra looked around a saw a valley of Flesh and than realized _"SHE PUT ME IN BETWEEN HER BREASTS?"_ Ezra was in heaven at how soft her breasts felt when he looked up he saw Sabine's giant face "Come on Ezzy lets go show Kanan how much i've grown up" Sabine grinned as she started walking toward the Docks, making the ground shake and leaving giant footprints in the ground as her breasts and butt jiggled having a grin on her face than it hit her "Wait how am I going to fit on the Ghost?!"

THE END


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: So It appears my one year Anniversary is on the 21st the day I wrote my first story and to celebrate im writing another chapter for my first story that I put on this site. Sorry if you follow my other stories and see that they havent been updated its just been hard for me to sit down and write but here I am and I hope to get back into writing stories for you guys. Enjoy and This story is going to contain lots of Sexual Content.**

 **The Vacation (Part 1)**

 **Takes place during Season 3**

 **LOCATION: Scariff**

Ezra and Sabine were taking a small vacation on the tropical World of Scariff. Scariff was rarely visited by imperial forces thus making it perfect for their vacation away from the fighting. The rest of the crew went their own ways and were to meet back up at Chopper base once their Vacation was over. The Relationship was awkward to say the least between Ezra and Sabine given her current stature in height and even more for the rebels given that she couldn't fit in the ghost anymore. Apparently according to an Imperial Scientist they captured The Effects of Sabine's Growth and height could not be undone and was permanent.

Sabine took the News in stride and did her best to cope with her newfound abilities being 100ft took some getting used too. Not to mention the fact that she was basically naked all the time but Sabine took pride in her physical appearance so it did not bother her one bit. The only problem Sabine thought of was when she and Ezra decide to get a bit intimate it's going to be different.

* * *

"Come on in Ezra the water is nice and Warm." Sabine gestured to the tropical water she was sitting in even though the water was 40ft deep to her it felt like a kiddy pool. Her lower body was submerged but her upper body was visible. She was currently wearing a custom tailored Red Bikini just for the occasion of swimming compared to her normal attire of well….nothing.

"Okay but no funny tricks like that one time on our date." Ezra stated in a joking tone to which Sabine simply replied with a "pshh." and a wave of her hand. Ezra in his Swim trunks got a running start and ran and jumped head first into the water. After a few seconds underwater he raised his head above the water to see the giant face of his girlfriend smiling at him. Sabine than picked him up gently and set him on her stomach right above her belly button.

"Ezra we've been dating for a couple months now right?" Sabine asked.

"Yeah we have it's been amazing, wait what are you getting at Sabine?" Ezra asked curiously.

"Well I mean we've kissed and hugged but can we you know… have our first intimate moment?" Sabine asked with a blush on her face.

"Ohh." Ezra simply replied back his face lighting up too, "We'll there's no one else around here so why don't we just start and see where it goes."

"Okay.." Sabine simply responded, she picked up Ezra and carried him to the shore. Sabine than set him down on the beach line and stripped off her bikini showing her curvy body. "Okay now you Ezra."

Ezra than slowly removed his Swimming shorts revealing his member for Sabine to see. "Okay now that we're both naked what do we do?" Ezra asked.

Sabine responded "Let me try something." she than sat on the beach with her Womanhood fully exposed to Ezra. "Okay Ezra just explore and pleasure my body." Ezra simply nodded and slowly walked towards the valley of flesh that was Sabine's lower lips. Ezra than decided to do the only thing he thought was reasonable and shoved his member into the valley. He was expecting Sabine to not feel it but he was proven wrong when she released a loud moan of pleasure. Apparently one of the effects was that sabine was a lot more sensitive to physical touches and that included Sexual acts.

Ezra continued sliding his member in and out of Sabine's privates and Sabine was getting really turned on and even lowered one of her fingers against Ezra's back and started pushing him in whenever he went for a thrust. Ezra couldn't say anything other than the fact that he was in a world of lust and pleasure with his Girlfriend. Sabine continued to make sounds of moaning or little mews. After what felt like an eternity Ezra felt release as he unloaded into Sabine and he felt the ground slightly shake as Sabine Came too pushing him away with her juices.

The Couple were panting before Sabine spoke up and got a mischevious look on her face "Well Ezra ready for round two?" She asked as she leaned down and had her massive breasts subdue Ezra due to their immense size.

Ezra grinned "Let's do it!"

 **AN: So yeah this was to be a one shot but I decided to make it a two parter. Be sure to Review, and I wanted to Thank All of you who've been sticking with me all this time. I've loved making Stories for you guys and i love hearing the feedback that it gets. Im also going to be updating some of my stories and starting some new projects soon so be on the lookout!**


End file.
